Family Matters
by Penutsonfire
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls haven't been seen in 10 years, but why? The answer may be more than what you think...
1. Chapter 1

It had been 10 years since anyone had heard of the Powerpuff girls. They had been such good little girls, helping to save the city time and again, so what happened? What had convinced them to abandon the city they had called home? As it turns out, it may not have been there decision at all.

Professor Utonium was enjoying a peaceful day in his house. He had just made himself dinner, and was enjoying it quite well when he heard a banging coming from the basement. He looked to both sides to make sure if anybody was there.

"Must be those darn rats again." he said, and he made his way to the basement where his terrible secret lied in shame.

A glint of light escaped from the doorway, and a hissing sound came from the corner of the room.

"I told you to be quiet. I told you not to bang around down here, and what do you do?! That is a direct violation of my instructions! This act of disobedience must not go unpunished..." said the angry professor.

"Please... don't hurt us... we'll behave... Father!" said Blossom weakly.

The three girls were chained to the wall, all of them malnourished and weak. They had been kept there by there father for reasons unknown to them. Had their father gone insane? They could not think about that, as they only had survival on their minds. Survival to last them through the day.

Professor Utonium grabbed a leather whip that sat on a shelf. It was evident that it was well loved... and well used.

The girls' had healed scars all over their bodies reminding them of their past punishments, as new ones were being added. The professor mercilessly whipped all three of them, one by one.

"Hey, you're going easier on them!" sputtered Buttercup, always the belligerent one.

"Quiet you!" shouted the professor as he whipped Buttercup hard on her back, leaving a violent gash.

The professor knew that Buttercup was the most durable of the three, so he pulled no punches with her. He knew Bubbles and Blossom would crack easier, and he didn't want to kill them after all.

It had only been 10 minutes, but to the girls it felt like years. All three of them couldn't say a word, and sat in silence with their blood dripping from their wounds. After enough time, Bubble spoke up.

"Please... we only wanted food." wept Bubbles.

"Don't lie to me. You know when I feed you." the Professor said and he was right. They all knew he only fed them every other Saturday.

"Father, why did you do this to us?" Blossom said, trying to reach out to her father, but the chains prevented her from reaching him.

Professor Utonium turned his face, a single tear falling down his face. He couldn't let them know why he had to do this, they would never understand the consequences.

When Utonium returned upstairs, he heard a knock at the door. Upon opening the door he found two police officers.

"Oh, hello there officers! What seems to be the issue?" said Utonium

"Yeah, we heard complaints that there was the sound of girls screaming coming from your house, sir." said one of the officers.

"Oh, that! I just had a scary movie on, must've had the volume up too loud. I apologize, I'll turn it down!" said the Professor with a laugh.

"No worries. You're a good man, Utonium. The things you've done for this city... we don't know where we'd be without your inventions! It's just a shame your superhero daughters had to leave." said the other officer.

"Well, all girls have the desire to leave the nest at some point. It was hard to let go, but they're better off for it." said the Professor.

"I have kids too, so I know how you feel. Think they're small one day and then they're graduating college. Anyways, sorry to bother you. Have a good day!" said the officer, and the two of them left in their car.

The Professor let out a sigh, and then returned to his dinner, which had been starting to get cold.

Meanwhile in the basement, the girls were talking to one another in secret. They kept their voices soft so their father could not hear them.

"We can't take this abuse anymore, we'll die before day if we stay here any longer!" said Buttercup

"What are we supposed to do? If he finds us trying to leave he'll beat us harder!" said Blossom

"I wish we could just break out and beat him up, but I'm too weak to even think about breaking these chains!" said Buttercup

"Look, if we use our remaining strength to break even one of these chains, then we can all be free. We just have to wait until night time when he's asleep." said Blossom

Later that night, the three girls attempted to break free. They tried to break out Buttercup, as she was the strongest, but Bubbles hesitated.

"Are we going to kill daddy once we're free? I don't want him to die!" said Bubble, beginning to cry

"No were not, but we can't stay here any longer if we want to even see daddy again, OK?" said Blossom, trying to calm her sister down.

"You promise?" said Bubbles, sniffling

"Can we just get on with this?" snapped Buttercup.

"Yes, we promise. Now come on Bubbles, help us out." said Blossom.

Then, all three of them yanked on the chain. With just enough effort the chain snapped into a hundred pieces.

"Bingo! Now Buttercup, grab those keys for us and set us free!" said Blossom.

Buttercup unlocked her sisters, but they were not out of the fire just yet, as they still needed to escape the house.

They all crept up the stairs as quietly as possible as not to be heard. They opened the door with a loud creak.

"Be careful, you don't want him to hear us!" said a nervous Buttercup.

They quietly moved towards the door when they heard another door open. It was the bedroom door! The three girls quickly hid where ever they could.

The Professor, their father, slowly walked down the hall. The girls could see him, and hoped that he could not see them. Thankfully, the professor's tired state of mind kept him from noticing any irregularities, and he entered the bathroom.

"it's now or never, let's go!" said Blossom, and all three of them ran out the door.

The professor peered out curiously but saw nothing unusual.

"Hmmm, could've sworn that I heard something. Oh well, must be my imagination acting up." said the professor, returning to his bedroom.

Meanwhile the girls were celebrating, happy that they were finally free.

"Where do we go now?" said Bubbles

"Far away from here, Bubbles, far far away." said Blossom

...

Later that day at the Mayor's office, the Mayor was looking over some documents when he heard his office door open up. When he looked up he saw three figures standing in front of him.

"Could it be? Are you the -" started the Mayor

" That's right! We're the Powerpuff girls!" the three of them said.

Meanwhile, the professor check the news not too long after waking up, and then he read the article.

 _The Powerpuff Girls Return!_

The professor dropped his coffee.

"No, What have I done? I've killed us all!" screamed the Professor, while on his knees.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The professor was devastated at the news. How could it be? How could they have escaped? Did they even know the apocalypse that they had unleashed unknowingly?

"I can't just stand here and do nothing!" exclaimed Professor Utonium. He was shaking with rage and put on his jacket, ready to right his wrongs once and for all. Just then, he felt something.

"W-what is that? What am I feeling?" The professor paused for a brief moment. Had it begun? Was the end really here? He stood there for a few minutes, trying to determine what he was truly feeling. He looked down as he traced the feeling straight to his gut.

"Wait! My tummy's got the grumblies! I forgot to eat breakfast, silly me!" said the Professor as he strutted back into his kitchen to make himself a hearty meal.

The professor looked in his fridge for some good ingredients. As his eyes scrolled through the produce and fresh food that lined his brand new refrigerator.

"Look at all this food, I can't make up my mind." said the professor while stroking his chin out of indecision.

He wondered how his own daughters managed to be so malnourished with such a lush fridge, there was more than plenty to share after all.

 _I remember! I totally forgot to feed them! Hmmm, perhaps that was for the better._ Thought Utonium to himself as he mindlessly stared at his fridge, lost in his own thoughts.

"Wowee! It sure is getting cold, I should pick something before before I freeze." said the professor as he decided on his breakfast meal. He picked out some sausage and eggs from his fridge. Yes, it was a bit basic, but the professor didn't mind some basic food every once and a while.

He placed all the ingredients on the counter and got to work. Well, until he realized that his lucky pan was not where he last remembered it to be.

This stunned the Professor for a brief moment. Where could it have possibly been? He couldn't make the professor's famous sausage and eggs without his lucky pan! He got on his knees and began to search through the kitchen drawers.

Despite unearthing many ordinary pots and pans, his trademark lucky one was nowhere to be seen. Getting back up he began to think of any other places that he would put his pan.

"Where else would I put a pan? What else is a pan good for anyways?" said the professor aloud, pronouncing his thoughts to an unlistening audience of zero.

The thought suddenly hit him, of course! He scurried down to the basement, where he was sure that pan would be.

A cold chill blew through the draft basement walls. Looking around brought so many memories swirling back into the professor's head. Only then did it hit him just how long this basement had seen it's rigorous use. He could almost feel a tear well up in his eye. However, just out of the corner of his eye he saw the lucky pan hanging on a rack.

He carefully manoeuvred his hands past the other equipment on the rack such as whips, batons, cattle prods, and rusty metal pipes. He removed the pan from the rack happily made his way back upstairs to continue his work.

Back in the kitchen, he got to work quickly. He got about three eggs and cracked them against the side of the pan, as he watched the yolk and egg white spill into the centre of the pan. The way he cracked the eggs reminded him of how he would crack his daughters' heads against the basement wall. He was a bit messy with the egg cracking, and allowed some of the shell to get mixed in with the egg. He liked it a bit crunchy.

Next were the sausages. It was a little bit dishonest to call them sausages, as their real ingredients were anything but pork. He felt the mushy and uneven texture of the sausage as he held them firm in his hand. The composition of the wiener was questionable at best, with places where unprocessed meat could be felt, such as whole toes and fingers. In truth, the professor didn't buy these sausages, but made it himself. The professor didn't want to admit how he made his homemade sausage, health standards would never let him be if the truth was revealed. But since I like you, I'll spill the beans.

The meat in his sausages were of no ordinary animals, but experiments, and failed ones at that. You don't truly think that the professor succeeded to make his perfect little girls on the first attempt, did you? Mutated, unrefined, impure beings festered in his lab like rats. Disappointing and disgusted with his own work he sought to "clean" his lab and start from a fresh slate. All that remains of his experiments now is what is condensed between the meaty fingers that were now frying on his pan, their souls screaming in agony as the steam vaporizes their very being.

The Professor set his plate on the table, ready for an unforgettable meal. He got a glass of orange juice and put on some cilantro as garnish. Finally he was ready to dig in.

He slowly placed some of his tasty eggs into his mouth, but upon only the slightest touch on his tongue he spit the food out.

"Darn it! I forgot to clean the pan before cooking with it! My meal is ruined!" exclaimed the professor.

With his meal wasted and no time to cook another one, the professor had to take drastic measures to ensure he had a balanced breakfast and could start the day off right. So, he ran to the nearby Denny's establishment, in such a rush he forgot to take his car with him.

20 minutes later, he crashed through the front door of the Denny's, completely exhausted. Collapsing on the floor he was ready to pass out.

"Table for one, darling?" said the waitress, now standing above him.

Suddenly, upon gazing at the waitress, the professor began to think. He noted the waitresses general appearance, overweight and fairy ugly with bags and moles on her face. How desperate do you think she would be for love? For whatever reason, thoughts like this swam in his head.

Utonium had never found love himself, any woman he gazed at from afar would merely ignore him and go for somebody else. In his loneliness and desperation for intimate love with another, he tried to create females for himself inorganically. Could he have just settled for a person as lonely as himself, for a woman like this? He thought about his next move carefully.

"Sir, are you OK?" said the waitress. Utonium had not even realized how long he had been laying on the ground, perhaps his exhaustion had caused his brain to stop working correctly. After all, Utonium had sworn off all contact with women outside of professional encounters, and even then he preferred men.

"Yeah, I... uh... just find me a table." said the Professor.

After his whole ordeal, the professor was just happy to find a seat. Resting his legs never felt better, and he was finally ready to chow down on some bacon and eggs. Sure the preparation was not as perfect as the professor's own, but at this point he was willing to settle.

The waitress came by with the meal he had ordered some time ago. Finally, as he prepared to eat after so long, there was one last interruption to his long awaited nourishment.

Three figures crashed through the roof. The professor paused in awe as they approached him. He had the urge to back away, but he could not move a muscle and his eyes could not look away.

His daughters stood before him, and they were hot.


End file.
